In using a smart phone, editing of an article, a picture or a text includes a large amount of operation on targets. In the conventional art, the editing of a picture or a text is usually performed in a corresponding application (shortened as app), such as editing a text in a note app, editing a text in a mail app, editing a picture in various picture apps, sending a picture or a text in the WeChat, and editing a text or a picture in a short message.
At present, when operating a picture or a text in an app, a user can operate in only one app at the same time, which is cumbersome. For example, if a user wants to copy a text from an application A and pastes the text to an application B, the user has to first open the application A, select and copy the text, then open the application B, and paste the copied text to the application B. Thus the operations between applications are cumbersome.